


Onryō

by Nelith



Category: Fantasmi - Fandom, Original Work, Soprannaturale - Fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] I suoi passi riecheggiavano nell'oscurità della villa, e il battito del suo cuore divenne un rumore quasi assordante. Era irrequieto, ad ogni passo sentiva l'impulso di fuggire da quel luogo, anche se questo avrebbe comportato affrontare la tempesta esterna. Ma in qualche modo non riusciva ad opporsi al richiamo della casa che lo spingeva ad avanza, addentrandosi sempre di più, fino ad arrivare al luogo in cui vi erano stati gli appartamenti di Yukiko. [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onryō

 

Kimura Heiji attraversava in fretta il villaggio di sotto la pioggia battente. Nonostante il tempo impietoso, si aspettava di sentire voci di persone provenire dalla locanda, invece era tutto avvolto nel silenzio, come se non vi fosse anima viva.

_ Sono stato assente solo per tre anni, non può essere cambiato tanto_ . Pensava mentre si guardava attorno, spronando il cavallo sulla strada fangosa. L'animale era irrequieto fin da quando erano arrivati in vista del villaggio; osservando ora le case, poteva capire cosa lo disturbasse. Si piegò sull'animale accarezzandogli il collo, cercando di calmarlo.

Neppure quando ebbero attraversato la cittadina, l'atmosfera sembrò essere cambiata.

Quando arrivò davanti al grande portone della villa della famiglia Kimura, si domandò se avrebbe risposto qualcuno al suo bussare.

«Lo scopriremo presto.» Smontò da cavallo, tenendo saldamente le briglie nel timore che scappasse e iniziò a battere il pugno con vigore.

La pioggia sembrava essere diminuita, almeno per il momento. Dopo alcuni minuti sentì dei passi, provenienti da oltre il portone, affrettarsi a venirgli in contro.

«Andate via!» gli urlarono dall'altra parte, lasciandolo senza parole per alcuni istanti, ma le ritrovò in fretta, prima che l'uomo dall'altra parte si allontanasse troppo.

«Sono Kimura Heiji! È questo il modo di accogliere chi torna a casa dopo tre anni?» Gli sembrò di sentire la persona bloccarsi a metà strada, poi affrettarsi a tornare sui suoi passi. Heiji vide lo sportellino sul portone spalancarsi e riconobbe gli occhi che vi comparvero. «Per i kami! Satō, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo qui?» il servitore richiuse lo sportellino e si affrettò a riaprire.

«Signore! Che sorpresa rivedervi!»

«Sorpresa? Ma se ho mandato una lettera in cui avvertivo del mio ritorno. Si può sapere che cosa sta succedendo?» Satō abbassò la testa mentre trascinava il cavallo all'interno delle mura, dopo aver richiuso la porta.

«Porto il cavallo nelle stalle.» si affrettò a dire il servitore, ignorando la domanda che gli era stata fatta poco prima. Heiji lo vide sparire nelle tenebre che diventavano sempre più fitte - come se fosse stato ansioso di allontanarsi da lui - mentre la pioggia riprendeva a battere con maggiore intensità. Con un sospiro si sistemò meglio il bagaglio che aveva preso dal cavallo, irritato dal fatto che nessuno fosse andato ad accoglierlo.

Percorse il sentiero lastricato con calma, tanto ormai era fradicio.

Quando arrivò all'ingresso, vide numerose ombre oltre le pareti di carta e aprì con forza la porta, provocando le urla terrorizzate della servitù.

«Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo qui?» chiese liberandosi del _mino_ 1 che una serva si affrettò a raccogliere.

«Padrone! Siete già di ritorno?»

«La mia lettera non è giunta direi.» i servitori si lanciarono occhiate preoccupate poi, con un sospiro, fu accompagnato all'interno.

Lo aiutarono lavarsi e cambiarsi poi gli portarono qualcosa da mangiare e un tè. Quando aveva domandato dove fosse suo padre e Yukiko-san, gli avevano risposto semplicemente che avrebbero avvertito subito il padrone.

Aveva appena iniziato a mangiare, quando suo padre fece il suo ingresso nella stanza; indossava un kimono nero e tra le mani continuava a rigirarsi le perle di un rosario. Appena Heiji lo vide, appoggiò le bacchette studiandolo con attenzione; era cambiato, sembrava invecchiato di molti anni ed era cereo in volto. Si sedette di fronte al figlio, preoccupato.

«Grazie per l'accoglienza, otōsan2. Iniziavo a pensare di aver sbagliato dimora. Magari gli spiriti mi avevano voluto giocare un qualche strano scherzo.» L'uomo strinse gli occhi e serrò le labbra; non era felice di vederlo.

«Che cosa ci fai qui?»

«Ho mandato una lettera dicendo che sarei tornato. Mi sembra di capire che non sia mai giunta.»

«No.» Heiji attese in silenzio che aggiungesse qualcos'altro, invano.

«Come sta Yukiko-san?»

«È morta.» La risposta lo colpì in pieno, come se avesse ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco.

«Che cosa? Come? Quando?»

«È successo poche settimane fa.»

«Si era ammalata? Perché non mi avete detto niente?» Il ragazzo era sconvolto, non avrebbe mai immaginato una cosa simile.

«Perché non avresti potuto fare niente.»

«Avevo il diritto di sapere!» Katsuhito non si scompose, si alzò e si diresse verso l'uscita della stanza.

«Per stanotte dormi e riposati. Domani ripartirai per tornare dallo shōgun.» si voltò verso di lui «E non uscire dalla tua stanza questa notte.» disse prima di uscire, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza dare il tempo al figlio di rispondere.

«Ma che cosa sta succedendo qui?» borbottò tra sé, prendendo in mano la tazza di tè e osservandone il liquido verde. Ne bevve una piccola sorsata, poi lo riappoggiò sul tavolino provando a dedicarsi al resto della sua cena, nonostante gli si fosse chiuso lo stomaco.

La luce delle candele ondeggiò per alcuni istanti, come se vi fosse una corrente d'aria, ma tutto era stato accuratamente chiuso. Heiji sollevò lo sguardo, alla ricerca di quello che poteva aver provocato il soffio di vento, ma non vide nulla.

Qualcosa attirò il suo sguardo verso il basso. Si allontanò dal tavolo con uno scatto, quando vide che nella tazza di tè sembrava essere contenuto un occhio.

Quando riuscì a riavvicinarsi al tavolino osservando meglio il contenuto, non notò alcunché e dette la colpa alla stanchezza e alla luce tremolante. Ma il suo cuore prese a battere all'impazzata. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, e gli parve di vedere qualcosa strisciare verso un angolo buio.

Cercò di scacciare quell'inquietudine, provando a coricarsi e dormire.

Il vento soffiava impetuoso all'esterno. Il temporale non accennava a voler diminuire la propria intensità e assieme al rumore della pioggia e del vento, gli sembrava di udire delle urla, quasi dei lamenti, che gli impedivano di prendere sonno. La notizia che suo padre gli aveva dato poco tempo prima e l'idea di dover partire l'indomani non lo rendeva felice; non gli erano state date delle spiegazioni, ma suo padre non era avvezzo a spiegare le sue decisioni, non lo era mai stato.

Fece vagare i ricordi, tornando al momento in cui aveva conosciuto Yukiko, quando suo padre gliel'aveva presentata come la sua nuova madre. Era giovane, di pochi anni più grande di lui, non l'avrebbe mai considerata una madre, ma una sorella sì. Indossava un ampio kimono rosso, su cui erano stati ricamati una moltitudine di fiori di diversi colori, che sembravano crescere direttamente sul tessuto, partendo dalle estremità. I lunghi capelli corvini riccamente acconciati. Contrariamente ai servitori, che non apprezzavano minimamente la nuova padrona, Heiji aveva cercato fin da subito di fare amicizia con lei, ignorando le malelingue che la infamavano ad ogni occasione.

Ricordava bene anche che il padre non vedeva di buon occhio la loro amicizia, infatti lo aveva mandato a servire dallo shōgun appena ne aveva avuto l'opportunità. Heiji era partito irritato, ma aveva fatto come gli era stato ordinato; anche perché era una cosa che aveva sempre desiderato fare.

E adesso, dopo tre anni di lontananza, la cittadina sembrava deserta e nella casa di suo padre regnava il terrore.

_ Non può essere lui ad aver scatenato tutto questo. A meno che non sia impazzito... _

 

Dopo aver atteso alcune ore nel letto, senza riuscire a prendere sonno, decise di fare un giro per la casa; ignorando l'ordine che gli era stato dato prima.

A parte i rumori esterni, tutto era avvolto nel silenzio più completo; sembrava quasi che la dimora fosse deserta. Più si addentrava nella casa, più i suoni esterni si attutivano, e Heiji iniziò a pensare di essere veramente solo. I suoi passi riecheggiavano nell'oscurità della villa, e il battito del suo cuore divenne un rumore quasi assordante. Era irrequieto, ad ogni passo che faceva sentiva l'impulso di fuggire da quel luogo, anche se questo avrebbe comportato affrontare la tempesta esterna. Ma in qualche modo non riusciva ad opporsi al richiamo della casa che lo spingeva ad avanza, addentrandosi sempre di più, fino ad arrivare al luogo in cui vi erano stati gli appartamenti di Yukiko. Una fuggevole ombra bianca comparve davanti a lui, lungo il corridoio. Come un lampo di stoffa chiara che sembrava precederlo, indicandogli la via da percorrere.

Accelerò il passo, senza sapere cosa lo spingesse a farlo, ignorando quella voce interna che gli urlava in tutti i modi di fuggire; il suo corpo voleva seguire quell'ombra.

I piedi scalzi percorrevano sicuri e veloci il corridoio di legno, accompagnati dal fruscio della stoffa e dal respiro affannato di Heiji che si condensava in piccole nuvolette davanti al suo viso; nonostante ormai fosse estate, lungo quei corridoi sembrava di essere in pieno inverno.

Quando si trovò di fronte alla porta delle stanze private della sua matrigna, si fermò di colpo; gli sembrava di aver corso per miglia, con la neve che gli arrivava alle ginocchia.

Era esausto. Cadde in ginocchio, le gambe infine avevano ceduto. Rimase in quella posizione a lungo. Piccole gocce di sudore cadevano sul pavimento, dopo essere scivolate lungo il viso.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da una lieve risata proveniente da oltre la porta. Quel suono gli era familiare, ma se quello che gli aveva detto suo padre era vero, allora quello che aveva appena sentito non poteva essere reale.

Si fece coraggio e si rimise in piedi, dopo aver inspirato profondamente un paio di volte, sentendo l'aria gelida penetrargli nei polmoni.

Quando scostò leggermente la porta per accedere alla stanza di Yukiko il legno era gelido, come se fosse stato sotto la neve, e la sua superficie era quasi umida. Non ci prestò attenzione e varcò la soglia.

Al centro della stanza stava inginocchiata una donna; i capelli neri erano sciolti e ricadevano lungo la schiena come lunghe piume nere. Indossava un kimono bianco, ma in alcuni punti sembrava sporco, come se avesse corso per il bosco.

Anche se la donna era di schiena, Heiji non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscerla; era Yukiko. Le si avvicinò in fretta, ignorando quella vocina che aveva preso ad urlare disperata nella sua testa, ma non poteva fare a meno di andare da lei, senza notare neppure le pozze d'acqua sparse per la stanza.

«Yukiko-san, state bene dunque?» sospirò sollevato «Mio padre deve essere veramente di pessimo umore per avermi fatto uno scherzo simile!» lentamente la donna si voltò verso di lui. Appena Heiji riuscì a metterla a fuoco, cadde all'indietro sconvolto.

Il volto era pallido, quasi grigio; gli occhi infossati e cerchiati di nero, erano illuminati da una luce maligna che tramutavano quel viso in qualcosa di tutt'altro che avvenente. Era deformato dalla collera, più simile al volto di un animale piuttosto che a quello della donna che aveva conosciuto. In quel momento capì che suo padre gli aveva raccontato il vero; Yukiko era morta, quello era solo uno spettro.

Cercò di allontanarsi, ma non riuscì che a fare pochi passi prima che l'onryō3 gli sbarrasse la strada.

La parte inferiore del suo kimono sembrava dissolversi a mezz'aria, mentre lo spettro si ergeva davanti a lui in tutta la sua collera.

«Y-yukiko, non mi riconosci?» Per un momento sembrò tornare quella che era stata in vita, poi riacquistò l'espressione collerica. Mani adunche e fradice d'acqua spuntarono dalle lunghe maniche del kimono e andarono ad afferrare il viso del ragazzo.

Il gelo che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il viaggio nella villa, in quel momento divenne ancora più intenso, paralizzandolo.

L'onryō sì chinò su di lui e appoggiò le labbra ceree su quelle di Heiji.

Il ragazzo vide ogni cosa. Dai maltrattamenti della famiglia, che l'avevano obbligata a sposare Katsuhito per via della sua fortuna, alle percosse che aveva subito dal marito, fino ad arrivare allo scontro con lui. Heiji scoprì suo malgrado che Yukiko era incinta. Katsuhito però era tutt'altro che felice di quella notizia, sospettava che non fosse suo. La fece sorvegliare dai servitori e alla fine la riuscì a sorprendere in compagnia dell'amante. La sua collera fu terribile. Sentì la sofferenza di Yukiko mentre assisteva alla morte dell'amante.

Yukiko riuscì a fuggire dalla casa, Heiji era con lei mentre scappava, la seguiva passo a passo, come se fossero un tutt'uno. I rami degli alberi la graffiavano ma continuava a correre disperata, sapendo che Katsuhito la stava inseguendo.

Sentì l'acqua gelida scorrergli sui piedi. Riconobbe la direzione presa, sapeva che poco più avanti vi era una cascata con un piccolo ma profondo lago. Yukiko correva senza fermarsi in quella direzione, fino a quando non si trovò di fronte allo strapiombo. Si voltò indietro un'ultima volta, Katsuhito era a poche braccia di distanza, la katana insanguinata stretta nella mano.

Fece l'unica cosa che poteva, si gettò nel laghetto.

Heiji sentì l'aria fredda sfiorargli il viso e scompigliargli i capelli, poco prima dell'impatto con l'acqua gelida. Fu come se un'infinità di spilli gli trafiggesse la carne. Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola e provò a respirare, ma fu l'acqua riempirgli i polmoni, non l'aria. Provò a nuotare, a dibattersi per cercare di salire verso la superficie ma non ci riusciva, qualcosa lo trascinava verso il basso, sempre più a fondo, come se quel piccolo lago in verità fosse profondo quanto l'oceano. Alla fine smise di lottare e l'ultima cosa che sentì fu la risata isterica di una donna, che gioiva per aver compiuto la sua vendetta.

 

Il mattino seguente, quando la servitù andò a svegliare Heiji, non lo trovarono da nessuna parte. Solo verso mezzogiorno qualcuno osò avventurarsi negli appartamenti della signora, e lo trovarono lì disteso sul pavimento circondato da una grande pozza d'acqua. Sul suo viso vi era appoggiata una busta fradicia, accartocciata. Nonostante l'acqua avesse impregnato le pagine, quando Katsuhito la aprì riconobbe la calligrafia del figlio; era la lettera mai arrivata che annunciava il suo ritorno.

 

 

 

 

 

1) Mino = impermeabile di paglia

http://www.printsofjapan.com/Image2/Mino_raincoat_by_Jnn_5.jpg

2) otōsan = padre

3) http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onry%C5%8D

 

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
